


Third Eye

by Izumi_Secchan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I love my izuleo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Secchan/pseuds/Izumi_Secchan
Summary: There are rumors that Knight's King- Leo Tsukinaga had been spotted in school lately.After what have happened in the past. Leo couldn't bare to even look at Izumi, as he was still guilty of what have happened last time. Though, he still wants to hangout with Izumi even though Izumi might never consider him as a friend anymore.But seeing how Izumi tends to ignore him from time to time. Leo have thought that its best to not bother the grey haired male.One day, as Tsukasa was forcing him to participate on activities, Tsukasa has told him that Izumi has been missing for a week and the rest of the Knights had no idea where he is or is he doing ok.Where could he be? Leo thought,
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 28





	Third Eye

(Taken place around the event Halloween night thing) 

Every since Leo returned to school. Izumi casually ignores him from time to time, which is kind of sad, since he really looked forward on seeing him again after taking a break from school due to personal reasons. Well, it's understandble considering they haven't seen each other in a while and it's kind of akward and stuff. Especially, the thing that happened between them fron the past. Oh boy Sena's probably not gonna forgive him that easily. 

After the whole Knight Killers thing, Tsukasa, would occasionally try getting him to join activities that, Leo still constantly refuses to do. Though he do promise that he'll step up if things get a little harder. 

"I beg of you, Leo-senpai! Please listen to me just this once!" The red haired boy begged. 

"Hush! It's come! It's come! Inspiration wahahahaha☆!" 

Inspiration huh.. 

He haven't really gotten any idea for a song, and yet he still tries to think of something. Though the only thing he could come up with are sad thoughts, which he disagrees on. He can't write a sad song. Sena had made it clear that he hated those types of songs, so as much as he really want to write it or not

He won't.

Ignoring the red head infront of him, he goes back into his thoughts. Still thinking of something he could take inspiration of to write a happy meaningful song. And yet there is none, and it's pissing him off. 

Tsukasa sighed, "I'm happy you've came up with a new idea for a new song, but this is really urgent. You're our leader, so please do listen to what I have to say." He said, 

"Using the leader title against me is so unfair of you, newbie!"

"Alright, I'll listen!" Leo said, "So what is it this time? Is it really important?" 

Maybe listening to Tsukasa's voice will give me inspiration. Besides, Tsukasa's voice is very calm, so I guess this will work..? 

Tsukasa nodded, " Again why do you still refer to me as a newbie? You do know my name and we agreed you'd start calling me by my name now!" 

"Ugh, fine~!" Leo whined, 

And so he decided to ignore half of what Tsukasa is about to say. Which is very wrong, but he did it anyways. 

Tsukasa cleared his throat, "Anyways, it's about Sena-senpai" 

Leo placed his pen down and had his full attention back to Tsukasa, as he heard the name 'Sena' was mentioned. "What about, Sena?" He asked, 

"You see, we haven't seen him for 5 days and it's making us worry. We thought he'd come back to school yesterday, but he haven't. We tired contacting him, but he never answered our calls and messages." 

"And today is suppose to be the day we'll perform with trickstars." Tsukasa said, " Ritsu-senpai have just regained his consciousness back after collapsing a little while ago and had insisted that he'll still perform, but the thing isー" 

"I know, I know you need me to cover up for Sena." 

"I do know that Ritsu have collapsed, since I'm the one who took him to the infirmary and was planning to cover up for him, once I finish writing this new song. But why didn't anyone told me that Sena was missing?" Leo asked, 

He wasn't bluffing or anything. He really is planning to step up IF he ever finishes this stupid song, which he haven't finish. Even though if he really did finish the song. He's still scared of stepping up . Yeah he's the leader, but he do left them for who knows how long and all he ever did is stayed locked up in his room. Even though he have return, he doesn't have the guts to stand on stage again. He knows it's a coward thing to do, but he wouldn't want to embarrass his Knights. 

Though thinking about the past is bullshit. It already happened, what else could he do? He can't change it. Right now he needs to start acting as a real leader and help them. He swore on his Knights oath to protect them of all costs. And most importantly, that he'll definitely not make the same mistake as he did before. 

Moreover, he's still worried. Sena missing? How and since when? It might be stupid of him to think it was his own doing, butー does Sena really doesn't want him around? Is it the reason why he haven't attending school these days? 

Impossible! Well it can be.. who am I kidding. Sena's not that type of guy who'll not go to school because of some loser like me. 

"We were about to inform you about it yesterday, but you were no where to be found." Tsukasa answered, 

"Oh is that so? Wait where was I yesterday?" 

Yeah, where was I yesterday? 

" Jesus christ, you've got to be kidding me." 

━━━━━━━━  
2 days later 

Arashi along with Ritsu, Tsukasa and Leo are on their way to school. They've all bumped into each other by accident and decided to go to school together. Tsukasa offered them for a ride, but Arashi declined saying they should go walk to school, since it's more fun that way. 

"This sucks.. I can't feel my legs anymore. "Ritsu whined, 

"Oh come, Ritsu-chan, we're almost there. Besides, I carried you like a while ago, so you should've have the energy to walk by yourself now." Arashi said, 

"Wait you did? I have no idea. Carry me now." Ritsu demanded as Arashi only laughed in response. 

As they were walking, Leo, felt as if someone was following them for a while now. He was busy composing, so he didn't really care as long as nothing bad would happen. He got really curious and decided to look bad and god he's glad he did. 

A figure with grey hair and blue eyes is just standing in front him. 

"Sena..?" Leo mumbled, 

The figure turn his head towards him and was simply shocked. Leo was happy as he saw the grey haired male right in front of him. Heck it's been 7 days since he last saw him, and for all he cares he just wants to see him. 

"Sena!" Leo shouted, knowing that the grey haired male noticed him. 

The others looked back as they heard their leader screamed. 

"Secchan? Where?" Ritsu asked, 

Leo looked at him in confusion. "Can't you see him? He's right in front of us! " he said, pointing at the grey haired male in front of him. 

The others where so confused of their leader's antics.

"Leo-senpai there's no one there." Tsukasa said. 

Leo looked at the younger male filled with confusion. I mean Sena is clearly right in front of them. How can they not see him? Are they blind? 

"Oh come, guys are you messing with me? Sena is literally right there!" Leo said, 

"Sena say somethingー" Leo was cut off as he saw Sena running away from them. 

"Whaー Sena where are you going?! Hold up!" Leo said as he ran off to caught up with Sena. As much as he knows Sena doesn't even want him around he still goes on and tries to chase after him. Whatever Sena thinks of him, Leo himself still thinks of Sena as a friend

A precious being 

It was so wrong to blame him over everything. He has nothing to do with anything that had happened to Leo. 

"Leo-senpai, where are you going?!" 

"Nacchan, I'm getting more and more worried. Should we go follow him?" 

"I think Ousama needs some time alone. He's probably just tired, but let's go follow him just in case something bad will happen." Arashi said, 

"Usually i'd refuse to these kind of things, but since this is about our leader who is in need of help. I am fine being late to school today." 

━━━━━━━━

Leo is still running.it's been like 3 minutes and the Sena is surprisingly still has that much energy. He tries his best to catch up to him as he keeps on yelling the grey haired male's name. 

"Oh come on, Sena!! I'm getting so tired!!" Leo whined 

Sena looked back at him, "Then stop chasing me!" He said

"Wha?! I know you don't want me around, but please don't go waste your school life because of me!" 

"Hah? This has nothing to do with you!" Sena said,

"Then why are you still running away from me!?" 

Leo had manage to get a little closer to Sena. He quickly tried grabbing the grey haired male's hand, but for some reason, his hand past through Sena. Leo was genuinely confused, like wtf did just happened just now? The two suddenly stopped running. Sena, who knew he just messed up tried to think of an excuse, but even if he didn't. He doesn't have the nerve to speak. 

"Sena..?" 

"Leo-kun Iー you should be get going now, class is about to start." 

"Then what about you!?"

They all went silent 

Leo cleared his throat "I'm sorry for screaming all of a sudden.." he apologized

"..What happened to you Sena?" 

Sena looked away, he just stood there. Not knowing what to say. Though knowing Leo is that kind of person who won't stop until his questions are answered. He gave up and decided to just tell him. 

━━━━━━━━

Leo breath in and out. He fall onto his knees and start scratching his head. "So you're saying that you got into a accident 7 days ago and that you're just a ghost wondering around right now?" He asked, 

Izumi nodded, 

Leo lifted his head, "Then why didn't tell us?! Do you know how worried the others are?!" He screamed, 

"And h-how... worried I am?" 

Izumi sighed, "The truck hit me, and the next thing I know I was in some place I don't know. It took me days to get here and how would I even know that you can see me?" He said, 

"Why are you so chill about this, stupid Sena?!" 

"Do you really want to ascend to the afterlife because you just don't want me around?! Sena I.. I don't want.. I can't afford to lose you! I know I did some shitty things in the past, but I want to make it up to you now that the aliens set me free! I could finally compose those songs that you love so much! But for some reason I can't... I haven't finished the song you all are going to use next week because of those aliens! I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry wahahaha... it's all the alien's fault! Stupid aliens!" 

Leo said, as he keeps on wiping his tears away. His hands aching how badly he wants to find something sharp and press right against his wrist. He isn't stupid. If he did he'll get knights into trouble and he doesn't want that.

Though they're gonna wear sleeves anyways, so why bother worrying. 

Stop. 

Just stop. That's not the case here. He doesn't want to go back to that state again. Not only did he troubled Sena that time, he also troubled his little sister and parents. 

"Leo-kun what are you talking aboー" 

"Ah! It's come, It's come inspiration wahahaha☆~!" Leo said, as he took his pen and music sheets out of his pocket. Unfolding the music sheet and placing it to the ground, gripping onto his pen trying as much as possible to think of something. Something that will impress Sena. 

"I'll definitely write a song this time wahahaha.." He muttered, scratching his hand. "..Why" 

Izumi walk up to the orange haired male and crouch over his level, patting Leo's head over and over. 

The two of them are the same. They both blame their selves of what have happened on the past. As much as Leo blames himself, even though he said he blames Izumi over everything, Izumi knows the one who really is to blame is him. Leo showered him with lots of love, protected him, and helped him reached the top, but instead of thanking him he ended up leaving him behind, because he doesn't want to get inolve over Leo's problems. He left him when Leo needed him the most, which caused Leo to forcefully take a break from school and hide in his room where he ever feel safe, and force himseld into creating songs.

Izumi knew this because he visited him before and he saw it with his very own eyes. The guy who protected and loved him is there laying on his bedroom floor surrounded by alot of crumbled music sheets with fresh cuts in both of his wrists. 

He hated it. He hated how Leo ended in that state because of him. It felt like as if he just wasted half of his youth. He wasted their very pure friendship that could've last if Izumi had been a good person. 

Leo was right

It's all his fault. 

"Leo-kun" 

" I-it's almost done! Just wait for a seー" 

" It doesn't really matter. I don't care if you write a song or not. Yes I do love them, b-but what I love more is you. I wasー I was such a jerk to leave you as you suffer all alone. Leo-kun, stop blaming yourself. I should've have also stopped you from doing such things, because I am suppose to be your friend.. and yet I didn't. I was so selfish.. aren't I? W-what is important right now is you. Cutting isn't good and definitely staying up all night to compose a song is also wrong. Your health is still more important. It's...because I care for you ok? " 

"I was only distancing myself from you because I... might hurt you again, and I don't want that to happen.. Mikejima entrusted me to look after you, believing that " 

Leo felt as if half of the pain he felt was gone. He was so relief. He wanted to hug the other male, but he can't. Leo was glad that Izumi has been getting more and more honest of showing his feelings, and seeing how, Izumi was a little embarrassed a while ago is so cute.

"This is so unfair... so unfair! No matter how much I want to hug you right now, I can't do that. How is this possible that you can touch me and I can't ?!! Soooo unfair!" Leo said between sobs. 

"Well, sucks to be you, I guess" Izumi said, 

"Just a while ago you're like so sweet and cute, and now your acting all pricky agaaain." 

Even though Sena's a bit transparent, Leo could still see how red his face is. God if Sena weren't a ghost at this moment, he'd probably squish Sena's pouting face, which is very rare to see. 

Speaking of ghosts, Leo have remembered Sena's a ghost right now. Is he dead? Is he alive? Leo's smile turned into a frown. The grey haired male noticed how Leo was sad from all of a sudden. 

Why

"Hey whats wrong, Leo-kun?" Sena asked, 

"Sena are you.. sure that you're alive?" 

"I don't know, but I'm sure that i'm still alive." 

"How do you know?" Leo asked, 

"I just.. know" 

"You don't have to worry about me, Leo-kun" Izumi said, "What you should be worrying about right now is the fact that you skipped 3 subjects by now." 

Oh right school. I have forgotten about that. 

"What subjectー ah school! I have forgotten that I have school today. What a boomer~" 

"Why are you like this?" Izumi asked, 

" Anyways, you should go to school now." 

"I will if you'll come with me!" Leo said, 

Izumi sighed, "What's the point.. no one will see me." 

Leo titled his head, looking all like a cute puppy." Aw is Sena afraid of being lonely~?" He said, 

"N-no that's not it!" Izumi said, hiding his blushing face with his hand. "..Well maybe" he muttered, 

"Don't worry you'll always have me to accompany you!" Leo said, grinning. 

"Whatever.. fine I'll come with you"

They made their way back to school, where there on the front gate, they saw the other members of knights standing besides the gate. Arashi and others has been waiting for him 1 hour after attending class and came back here on breaktime. They asked Leo where he have been and scolded him for being too careless. Leo had really nothing to say and was so lazy to come up with an excuse, so he just run across them. Izumi sighed, and followed by him, the other Knights members sighed as well, though what's important is that their leader seems to be fine now. 

━━━━━━━━

Izumi sat at the open window besides Leo's chair as he watches the orange haired male doodling over his notebook, which expected since he never listens to any class and proceeds to do what he wants instead. Looking at Leo's notebook, Izumi saw a bunch of black out words and stuff that involves music, so he assumed it was the song Leo was working on that he haven't finish last week. He read through the other page and saw a song composed by Leo. Izumi was confused, this song is perfectly fine but Leo haven't even passed it to the other members and, instead he's trying to think of a new one. 

"You've already composed one and to be honest this one is great, but why are you trying so hard to make another one?" Izumi asked, 

Leo turned his head towards him as he titled his head in confusion. He looked at where Izumi was pointing and created a 'o' with his lip. 

"It was.. um the thing thats always in my mind last week, but the point is that this song is sad, so I am trying to create a new one that is lively and happy!" Leo said, 

Izumi sighed, he knew what Leo really meant. He knew because he's the one who said that he hates those sad songs that Leo made. Though, he only hates the ones Leo made on their time in Chess. Those songs are very depressing and uncomfortable. It's very different from the songs Leo used to write.

But it's all in the past. Besides, this song Leo created might be sad but at least it's not satanic like the ones before. And of course this song held a very deep meaning. It's pure and deep at the same time. It's perfect for Knights.

"Not because it's sad that doesn't mean I hate it" Izumi said, 

"But you said you hated those? " Leo asked, 

"I meant I hate the ones that literally means crushing other people and murdering them at that time. You know what I mean." 

"Oh that ones" Leo said, "..My bad" he muttered,

" Don't force yourself to try and think of another song." Izumi said, " This one is better, once I woke up. Let's sing this together, Leo-kun." 

Leo smiled, "Ok..!" he said, 

"Leo-chin are you ok? You're crying are you hurt?" His seatmate, Nazuna Nito asked, 

Oh shoot Leo, had forgotten his in class and has classmates. They'd probably think he's crazy seeing him talking to nothing but thin air, since no one could see or hear Izumi other than him .

"Ah, some dust got in my eye it's nothing serious.. um.. who are you again?" 

Nito looked at him with a face that literally says, 'I'm your classmate and yet you can't even remember my name? Are you serious?'.

Leo not really having a clue on what the blonde's name is just looked at him in confusion. Izumi sighed once again. 

Nito gave up, " It's Nazuna Nito" he said, 

"Ah! Nazuna! I remembered now, your name is, Nazuna!" 

Nito facepalmed himself,"Please do try remembering my name. We're classmates so you should know who I am!" He said, pouting as he turn his attention back on the teacher. 

"See what you did? You made Nazu-nyan angry." Izumi said, "You're such an idiot" 

Leo looked at him, only to respond with a angry pout. 

" S-stupid Sena, I can't believe that you made me cry at this hour, especially in class" 

"It's not my fault that you're too emotional" 

Leo pouted, "You're so mean~ the aliens will come and gwet you if you kewp bwullying mwe"

Sena smiled, 

"How annoying" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic I've ever posted here! I hope you like it owo!


End file.
